srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest:The Twin Blades
General Information This is an Exploration quest. Tips * Do not remain still when the outlaw is behind you. * The battles with Zyrathor and Thalynor may be tough, but they are NOT resistant to magic, or immune to mundane weapons. Prerequisites Solundor's Grand Ring of Illusion Walkthrough The adventure is basically another explorable area with rules similar to Bentlimb Wood. Max Explorations is 40 and you get bonus explorations from Woodsmanship, Thievery, Diplomacy and Divination (seems to be your level of mastery in the skill or power divided by 10 and rounded down). You also get a Mounted Bonus based on Horsemanship. Encounters Sometimes, you will run into a suspected confederate of the Twin Blades. You will be given the following three options: * Attempt to sneak up on the man... ** Successful use of Illusion (50+), Gating (50+), and Thievery (50+) will yield no exp, but it will allow you to take him by surprise. ** If your attempt was not successful, you can try to subdue him, in which case, either *** Roll: (1-100) + Agility + Body + Spirit*(0.5) + Might*(0.5), with 100+ needed to succeed. *** OR fight a subduing battle with a Cornered Confederate. * Attempt to Approach him directly... ** Roll: (1-100) + Diplomacy*(0.25) + Mind + Spirit*(0.5) + Luck*(0.5) + Thievery*(0.25), with 100+ needed to succeed. * Ignore him, and go on your way - nothing happens. Each successful questioning will bring you closer to finding the hideout of the Twin Blades. As you make progress with each questioning attempt, a textbox will show your progress. * 1-5 questioned: With the sketchy information provided by the man you just questioned, you feel that you're still a long way off from being able to locate the outlaws you seek. * 5-10 questioned: With the sketchy information provided by the man you just questioned, you feel that you're slowly getting closer to being able to locate the outlaws you seek. * 11-15 questioned: With the sketchy information provided by the man you just questioned, you feel that you're getting close to being able to locate the outlaws you seek. * 16-20 questioned: With the sketchy information provided by the man you just questioned, you feel that you're extremely close to being able to locate the outlaws you seek. After questioning the next man, you will be able to find the Twin Blades' hidden camp. It is advised that you save before confronting them. A Hidden Camp Deep in The Forest As you enter the camp, an outlaw sneaks behind you and presses a knife against your spine. Using Divination (30+) gives 4 XP, and determines that whoever is behind you intends to kill you. * Attempt to twist away from the sword tip... ** Roll: (1-100) + Unarmed Combat*(0.25) + Agility + Luck*(0.5) + Body, with 100+ needed to succeed. *** Succeed: You face your assailant unharmed. *** Failure: Same result as remaining still. * Remain still... ** You lose a large amount of SP (64-86?), seems to be half of it 100 sp damage when I had 200. You also get this for failing the divination check. You will fight: * . There is no chance to heal yourself after defeating Zyrathor. You are forced to fight his sister Thalynor next. * After defeating both outlaws, you will receive 1024 general experience and 256 experience to All Skills and Powers. You will find some loot (see rewards below), and report to the king. The king will reward you with 8 Adventurer Tokens, and the quest will end. Rewards * 4 xp to Divination(30+) experience if you use it to sense the intentions of the outlaw behind you * 1024 general experience and 256 experience to All Skills and Powers for defeating the outlaws * Longsword (exceptional), Longsword (unmatched), Dagger (exceptional) and 1458 gold after searching their bodies * 8 ATs from King Wenreald * 3072 general experience and 256 experience to All Skills and Powers for completing the adventure Category:Item Quests Category:Quests for Gold Category:Explorable Locations